This invention relates to powering hairstyling appliances, and more particularly to organizing and electrically connecting electrical hairstyling appliances.
Modern hairstyling in professional salons involves the use of many electrically powered, hand-held styling implements or appliances, such as hair clippers and edgers, irons of various shapes, such as curling and flat irons, and blow-dryers, for example. As the styling of an individual customer""s hair may require the use of several such appliances during a single appointment, and a professional stylist is apt to have several customers through the course of a day, it is desirable to keep all such appliances handy and ready for use. For irons in particular, readiness necessitates that the iron be pre-heated to a useful temperature for pressing hair.
Although cordless appliances have been available for some time (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,532 to Hafey et al.), the intensive duty cycles of appliances in high-volume salons are such that many hair stylists prefer the reliable power of corded appliances running on 110 volt AC power, plugged into standard wall receptacles.
Unfortunately, having several appliances constantly plugged in and preheated at a single hairstyling workstation can result in a cluttered, unprofessional workstation appearance. Furthermore, sequential use of several appliances over the course of a day can result in frustrating and potentially hazardous cord entanglement. Such frustrations have been known to barbers and hairstylists for a long time.
According to one aspect of the invention, a method of styling hair, such as human hair, is provided. The method includes connecting an electrical power cord to a first styling appliance, styling the hair in a first sense with the first styling appliance (with the power cord connected to, and electrically powering, the first styling appliance), disconnecting the power cord from the first styling appliance, connecting the disconnected power cord to a second styling appliance, and then styling the hair in a second sense with the second styling appliance (with the power cord connected to, and electrically powering, the second styling appliance).
In some cases, the method also includes, after disconnecting the power cord from the first styling appliance, placing the first styling appliance in one of multiple receptacles of a hair styling appliance holder.
In some situations, the receptacle in which the first styling appliance is placed includes electrical contacts for electrically powering the first styling appliance while in the receptacle. Only some of the receptacles of the appliance holder include electrical contacts for powering appliances, in some embodiments. Preferably, the electrical contacts of the receptacle are arranged to engage electrical contacts of the first styling appliance exposed by the disconnecting of the power cord from the first styling appliance.
In some embodiments the first styling appliance is an iron, with the method including heating the iron in the appliance holder receptacle. In some cases, the second styling appliance is an iron of a different shape than that of the first appliance iron, with the method including, prior to connecting the power cord to the second styling appliance, removing the second styling appliance from another of the multiple receptacles of the appliance holder.
The xe2x80x98first sensexe2x80x99 in which the hair is styled may include blow-drying the hair, with the xe2x80x98second sensexe2x80x99 involving ironing the hair, in one example. In another example, the xe2x80x98first sensexe2x80x99 involves ironing the hair with an iron of a first shape, and the xe2x80x98second sensexe2x80x99 includes ironing the hair with an iron of a second shape.
Disconnecting the power cord from the first appliance preferably requires moving the cord in a first direction with respect to the appliance, and then moving the cord in a second direction with respect to the appliance.
In some constructions, the power cord is connected to the first and second appliances with a twist-lock connector.
In some embodiments, the appliances each have a main housing carrying a corresponding power switch. The power cord directly engages electrical contacts within the housings of the appliances when connected. For example, the electrical contacts of the appliance housings may be male contacts extending into cavities defined within the housings.
In some applications in which the second styling appliance is a hair iron, the method includes, while styling the hair with the first styling appliance, preheating the hair iron in one of multiple receptacles of a hair styling appliance holder.
According to another aspect of the invention, a hair styling appliance rack includes a housing defining multiple receptacles configured to receive hair styling appliances between uses, with at least one of the receptacles featuring electrical contacts for engaging and electrically powering a hair styling appliance placed in the receptacle.
In some embodiments, two of the receptacles include electrical contacts, for simultaneously powering two corresponding appliances placed in the receptacles.
In some configurations, the housing includes a base defining a first set of the receptacles, and an iron-warming tray removably attached to the base and defining a second set of the receptacles, such as those with electrical contacts. The iron-warming tray has multiple receptacles with associated contacts, in some embodiments, for simultaneously preheating two hair irons.
In some instances, the electrical contacts are exposed in holes defined in an exterior rack surface within their associated receptacle and arranged to receive male contacts of a hair styling appliance housing. Preferably, the receptacle with electrical contacts further includes a latch for securely retaining a styling appliance upon the rack during electrical powering. The latch may include twist-lock features configured to engage mating twist-lock features on a styling appliance, for example.
According to a third aspect of the invention, an associated set of hair styling appliances is provided. The set includes at least a blow-dryer and a hair iron. Each of the appliances has a graspable housing defining a corresponding electrical connector configured so as to releasably connect to a common power cord for selectively powering any one of the appliances, and sequentially powering any two of the appliances, with the common power cord.
The terms xe2x80x9cappliancesxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cimplementsxe2x80x9d are used interchangeably throughout this document.
Various aspects of the invention can provide significant advantages to the hair stylist or salon owner. Workstation safety and appearance can be greatly improved by a reduction in cord clutter and entanglement, and by providing a powered preheating rack for heated appliances specifically fashioned for hair styling.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.